Bunny
Bunny is a character from the film Toy Story 4. Appearance Bunny is a chubby blue fluffy toy rabbit with a green belly, paws, and ears, purple eyes, and a black nose. He is attached to Ducky in the film, but separated in some trailers. Toy Story 4 and Bunny in their "top prize spot"]] When Buzz gets captured and placed in a stand, Bunny calls down to him, saying that Buzz won't ever take his and Ducky's "top prize spot". When Ducky tries to kick Buzz, Bunny encourages him, but Ducky insists that Bunny help him reach Buzz, and Bunny eventually complies. After kicking Buzz several times, Buzz traps Ducky's foot in his helmet, causing them all to fall out of the stand. Bunny and Ducky pursue Buzz in vengeance as he escapes. , Woody, Bo's sheep, Bo herself, Ducky, and Bunny enter the antique store]] Catching up to Buzz atop the antique store roof, Bunny tackles with Ducky's help until assuaged by Woody that they can both be adopted by Bonnie, causing Bunny to break into song. Together with Ducky, Bunny helps the other toys on their mission to rescue Forky, recommending increasingly terrifying methods of retrieving the key to the cabinet where Forky is located- the first two involved ambushing the old lady who runs the shop, while the third entailed following her home and waiting until she is asleep before attacking her. After all of Bunny's ideas are rejected, the elderly antique store owner happens to leave the key right in front of them, and when Bunny brings the key to Bo Peep he claims that it was very difficult to get it and that he nearly died in the process. After failing to free Forky and getting himself ripped in the process, Bunny abandons Woody with Bo and Ducky, heading with Bo toward the carousel until Bo decides to turn around and return to Woody. Tagging along to bring Woody and Gabby Gabby back to the carousel as a rendezvous point, Bunny and Ducky zip across the zip line that Duke Caboom had made. When Gabby Gabby notices a lost child on the ground, Bunny rolls a ball in front of the girl toward Gabby Gabby so that the girl would notice Gabby Gabby, picking her up and adopting her. Seeing how they help Gabby Gabby find a home for a child, Bunny and Ducky decided to stay with their new found friends in finding homes for lost toys. At the end of the movie, Bunny and Ducky work together with Bo, Woody, who also decided to stay with them, Duke and Giggle McDimples to help toys find homes. Production The actor for Bunny, Jordan Peele, was able to record his voice together with Keegan-Michael Key, the voice of Ducky. This was unorthodox as actors typically only record by themselves, but resulted in an impromptu song together. The chemistry was apparently already in place due to the two actors having worked together on the acclaimed comedy show, Key & Peele.[https://www.syfy.com/syfywire/improvised-key-and-peele-song-toy-story-4 How an improvised Key & Peele song wound up in a Toy Story 4 scene] SyFy Wire Trivia *He was revealed as a character in the second teaser trailer, where he and Ducky were talking about the upcoming film, Toy Story 4, coming to theaters. Gallery Promotional Toy Story 4 - Ducky Bunny teaser poster.jpg|Bunny and Ducky teaser poster Toy Story 4 Character Poster 05.jpg|Ducky and Bunny promo poster Toy Story 4 German Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 Real 3D Poster.jpg|Ducky and Bunny 3D promo poster DuckyandBunnyHeroesCard copy.jpeg|Ducky and Bunny's Disney Heroes Collection Card Screenshots Buzz Prize Rack TS4.jpg New image from toy story 4 by loldisney-dcrtm7l.png Videos Toy Story 4 - Teaser Trailer Reaction|First introducted Toy Story 4 - Official Trailer|Brief appearance in the official trailer Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad|Main appearance References fr:Bunny Category:Toy Story 4 Characters